The present invention relates to a high voltage disconnector comprising a fixed contact and a movable contact to produce an electrical connection between a first conductor and a second conductor, wherein the movable contact can be fixed to the first conductor and the fixed contact can be fixed to the second conductor and wherein the movable contact and the fixed contact form, when they are in contact with one another, a connector electrically connecting the first and second conductors, which connector is at an angle with respect to the first and/or second conductor, such that, when the contacts are in contact with one another during operation, a Lorentz force prevails which pulls the fixed and movable contacts apart and is transverse to the first or second conductor.